Waiting
by aya-kun
Summary: he's leaving and all I ask is that he waits... ::short consecutive chapters...TsukiHino, of course. Ending already planned::
1. Waiting

----------

Waiting

----------

Kaho pointed a shaking finger at him. Taking a deep breath to steady herself and her hand, she cocked her hip, lifted her chin and challenged him, "I'm betting everything (that I am). I'll follow you. I'll work hard to reach you." Len lifted that irritating but beautiful brow. "Of course I'm not going to be doing all this just because of you..." she faltered as he took a step toward her. Lifting her chin again, tears swimming in her eyes, her pointed finger remained up and steady, she said, "You won't get rid of me that easily."

That did it.

Len ignored her pointed hand and closed the distance between them. Her heart jumped. "I just bet you would...in two years." he smirked. She humped, tears no longer on the verge of spilling. But she couldn't deny that she was secretly delighted. He'd shortened her own estimate. Had she really improved?

"Or five," he suddenly continued.

Kaho gasped in horror. And then anger as she saw his smirk. "Hmph. Just you wait."

"I will."

She looked at him curiously. Len had spoken so softly. She searched his face. It held no arrogance, no scorn, just patience. The same one he'd had all those recent times they were together. Her frown cleared and she smiled at him. "Please do."

They shared no goodbye hug. No goodbye tears. But he did kiss her. It was unexpected for neither had said their feelings though they had only begun showing it. Kaho had touched her lips with shaking fingers. And she'd smiled back when he did. Len stepped back then. They'd waved goodbye. And then he was gone.

.

.

.

disclaimer: I do not own La Corda.

note: chapter 64...ooh...I want it now! 63 is love! :3

~aya


	2. Day by Day

----------------

Day by Day

----------------

Kaho concentrated with her practice and with her schoolwork. She occupied her days with music, friends and academics. Her nights were spent listening to music and crying on her pillow. Everyone couldn't see quite through her smile, but they could with her music. It was obvious.

She missed the arrogant violinist.

But there were days when she was angry ―at herself, at Len, at the whole situation. But she calmed down almost immediately and imagined Len scolding her for using up her practice time by thinking useless things. Her steady practice improved her level of playing day by day.

*

Len, on the other hand, spent his days adjusting to his new surroundings pretty quickly. He'd gone out on evenings with family and, unavoidably, with his parents' friends and fans. He continued being aloof which earned him no friends. But with each day he thought of Kaho, his playing had slowly become more free and yet intense in its near perfection.

It was this style of playing that earned him more admirers (his level of skill had already put the others in admiration of him) and almost-friends, people who endured his coolness, believing (and quite rightly) that there was more to him than what he showed. And if they wondered why he spent time playing on the roof where not many can listen, they kept their question to themselves.

.

.

.

disclaimer: I do not own La Corda.

~aya


	3. Communication & Connection

-------------------

Communication & Connection

-------------------

Despite the old school ways and thinking inspired by playing and studying of classical music and their composers, it was still the information age. The two kept in touch with emails. Phone calls were hard to do as the time difference and schedules got in the way. And so they comforted themselves with international text messaging. Kaho, not at all complaining about the expense but thankful and not a little embarrassed when Len paid for her phone plan as a birthday gift.

They had no qualms about discussing her progress, arguing and exasperating each other. Like their little emails and anticipated phone calls, their arguments were proofs of their connection to each other. And as he taught her, it was like they were once again in their practice room, standing side by side.

.

.

.

disclaimer: I do not own La Corda.

~aya


	4. Young Master & His Muse

-----------------

Young Master & His Muse

-----------------

It was an afternoon filled with nothing to do.

But for Len, there was something to do.

Lately, Len had been seen frequently using the old classrooms at the far end of the building. People often used the rooms for practice though sometimes it was just a place for couples to make out.

Curious about the Japanese prodigy, certain almost-friends decided to one day follow the Young Master (as he was secretly called. If Len was aware of this, he never showed it).

Once there, they heard talking and then music started playing. The level of playing wasn't Len's usual. The quality of the sound told them, it was coming from a player, maybe his phone. But though the level wasn't high, soon enough, the music grew on them. They'd remained behind the door listening to the piece and wondering who it was that was playing.

When the song ended, they heard Len say, "How could you make a mistake near the end?" It was true. There had been a skipped note though if they hadn't been music students, it would have gone unnoticed.

"Eh?" came the female whine. "Gomennasai, Len-kun." The female voice continued in hesitant Jap-English. "I will try harder, Len-sensei!" The speaker giggled when Len hmphed.

"You're getting better at English." Was it their imagination or did the Young Master's voice soften?

"I am doing my best." Her English was accented only slightly, but the pride and happiness could clearly be heard.

Len's unseen audience felt their eyes pop. The Young Master had a girlfriend!

.

.

.

disclaimer: I do not own La Corda

~aya


	5. Making Friends

------------------

Making Friends

------------------

Ever since Len had caught his schoolmates eavesdropping, Len had come to be more careful in finding some privacy for when he had his calls with Kaho. He still couldn't believe how childish they'd behaved. It was bad enough that they'd fallen through the door and piled up on top of the other, the fact that they'd just so blatantly shouted out, "You've a girlfriend, Young Master?!" was irksome.

He didn't get what was with the title but Kaho had heard the shouting. She'd grown worried and her speech had hastened. His schoolmates were still interrogating him. Kaho grew more concerned. He gave the guys a glare and froze their speech.

"L-Len-kun? Are you okay? I heard a bang and then shouting. Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine, Kahoko. Some idiots were just falling all over themselves." Len stared darkly at his schoolmates, daring them to object to what he said. None did. They'd actually lined themselves up before him on their knees. Much like those henchmen kneeling before their master.

Shaking his head at them, he'd assured Kaho he was fine and then promised to call her back when he'd straightened some things out.

He'd given the guys a warning look but it only held back their questioning for a few seconds. And now, after that incident, they'd taken to ribbing him and had, inadvertently, made Len more human to the other students. This caused him to have talk more with people than he was used to.

Kaho was laughing when he told her what was happening. He didn't get it and she wouldn't explain. She only told him that she glad for it. That just confused him more and he told her so. Kaho only giggled in response.

To her, this was a good thing. Len was making friends. Her imposing and somewhat antisocial Len was making friends.

.

.

.

disclaimer: I do not own La Corda

~aya


	6. Feel Like a Princess

-------------------

Feel Like a Princess

-------------------

Kaho was called downstairs by her sister. Nervous about her upcoming performance, she doesn't notice her sister's cat-ate-the-canary look. A package had arrived for her and Kaho's sister had noticed the name from whom the package was from, hence the look.

While Kaho held onto the package, her sister steered her away from the stairs and straight into the dining room where their mother was busy cooking in the adjoined kitchen. When Kaho finally read Len's name as the sender, she quickly turned around only to be blocked by her sister. Only then did she see the look. Blushing, Kaho attempted to leave again. But her sister was not to be beat.

"What's in the box, Kahoko?"

Their mother hearing the commotion behind her turned around and asked them what they were doing.

"Kaho just received something from Tsuki-kun." The endearment made Kaho sweat. If Len had heard what her family called him behind his back, she wasn't sure what he'd do. Probably, get mad in silence since he wouldn't want to alienate her family.

"Ooh. Let's see, Kaho. I doubt it would be anything bad or embarrassing." Her mother was already sitting by the dining table awaiting her daughter and her package.

Even though Kaho was sure she was right about the package not being anything bad (she doubted Len had bad taste at all since all his gifts had been pretty much on the mark it terms of use and fashion. She suspected his mom helped out though). On the package being embarrassing, well…having a mother who though showing her daughter's boyfriend a naked baby picture wasn't embarrassing clearly showed how different they thought on what constituted as embarrassing.

Choosing to believe in Len (an easy thing since he wouldn't want her embarrassed in any way), Kaho opened the package and brought out a gift bag. In it were two other boxes, this time a beautiful cream color with pink swirls. A note was attached to the gift bag.

_I had asked Yuka-san for advice for one gift but ended up with two. I'm told that this brand wouldn't hurt. The other pairs up nicely with it. I hope that you will like it._

_Yours,_

_Len_

Reading his sign off sent her heartbeat rising but the note itself confused her. And who was Yuka-san?

Kaho did her best to recall anyone by that name. Squashing down feelings of jealousy (she did believe in Len after all, although it still did something to her knowing how many beautiful women lived in Europe. Or so she'd been told), Kaho racked her brain. Len wouldn't mention a name so thoughtlessly unless she knew the person…would he?

And what was with the 'wouldn't hurt'?

"Kaho, open it already," her sister complained.

Still confused and…jealous, Kaho opened her present from Len. She could've smacked herself on the forehead for not recognizing the rectangular box for what it was. And for finally remembering that Yuka-san was the beautiful singer who often played in concert with Hamai-san.

Opening the shoebox, Kaho moved aside the pink tissue paper and brought out a pair of the cutest dress shoes she'd ever seen. Creamy pink in color and with just enough lace and ruffle, Kaho giggled at the thought of Len picking out such feminine shoes.

"…'wouldn't hurt,'" Kaho quoted, giggling. Her sister and mother paused in their admiration of the shoes to look at Kaho. Was she giggling over a private joke? How cute.

"Try it on," her sister urged. Kaho did as she was told. She didn't need to be told twice. Embarrassed as she was at how much these must've cost, she was still a girl and therefore excited to try them on.

Her sister whistled as Kaho stepped into the shoes and practiced walking here and there. "A perfect fit, isn't it?" Kaho was also admiring that fact, surprised he'd known her shoe size. "Ooh. Wouldn't it be nice to have him kneeling down to fit your shoe." Kaho quickly blushed in memory. This was spotted by the other two. "Ooh. He's done that already, huh? Ni~ce."

"No," Kaho said. But her cheeks remained hot. It wasn't that he'd fit her shoe exactly. Although technically, he _did_ fit her shoe on that time. But it wasn't like a new pair or that she'd expected him to do that. And he was only being nice then. And…and…oh bother. The female side of her family was smirking too much to make her continue her mental denial. Len _had_ fit her shoe then, and it _had_ set her heart racing (she tried not to think much on how she felt afterward when Len dropped the bomb called 'abroad').

They giggled at her blushing face. "Open the next one."

Kaho placed the shoes back in its box before turning to the other one. Lifting the cover, Kaho's sister gave a whistle while she and her mother gasped at the silk and lace dress that matched her shoes. Immediately after, the cooing began. Her father and brother came inside the room, their curiousity getting to them as they heard their giggling.

"What's going on?"

"Try it on! Try it on!" With the dress still in its box and pushed into her hands, Kaho felt herself being pushed towards the stairs.

"Go! Go!" her mother said excitedly, tickled about all this. "Oh! The shoes too!"

Gifts in hand, Kaho got caught up with their enthusiasm and so ran up to her room. Quickly undressing, Kaho took a moment before sliding onto the dress and slipping on the shoes. Taking a deep breath she stood before her full length mirror.

Smiling in surprise and happiness, she smiled at herself. Although the dress was loose, it was loose in a good way, leading Kaho to think that Yuka-san must've helped and that Len had somehow measured her waistline. She felt happy and grateful. The shade of the dress matched her shoes. Both were truly beautiful. Kaho giggled to herself. His gifts made her look good and feel good about herself. It was a perfect fit.

Suddenly hugging herself, Kaho fought down the tears that threatened to come into the moment. She didn't let it. Taking deep breaths, she immersed herself in the happiness of receiving Len's gifts, delighting in the thought of his kindness. He'd remembered her worry over what to wear for the coming concert.

Before leaving her room, she sent a quick email to Len. Laughing at herself for kissing the phone (as if Len would even feel it), Kaho went back down and showed her off her outfit to her family.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda.

a/n: any ideas about the dress and shoes? I'm too lazy to look up designs. But I feel like drawing Kaho all dressed up and looking pretty. ;P or you guys could draw too, ne? Leave a link. :P


	7. Her Recital

Her Recital

Kaho wore Len's gift to her recital —a concert to play alongside Ousaki-san as Saotome-sensei's new pupil. It was to be her formal introduction, of sorts.

Nami made sure to take lots of pictures, most especially when she found out the gorgeous dress and shoes she was wearing came from Len. Kaho blushed, remembering their conversation. She'd blushed and stuttered too much when she'd asked Nami to take good pictures.

'_Ooh. He's got good taste in women …_and_ clothes. Why am I not surprised?' Nami teased, her arched brow and smirk making Kaho squirm._

Kaho sighed. With her family handling the videotaping, Len was sure to get an eye- and earful of her playing.

She prayed she wouldn't mess things up.

_Ah! No. No. I can't be negative. _Recalling her memories of Len teaching her, of his encouraging words, of her hard work under Saotome-sensei, Kaho gained back her confidence.

"Here we go."

Misa just walked into her home when she heard the sounds of a violin duet. On coming into the living room, she found her son sleeping, head leaning back on the couch and himself still dressed for school, his coat and scarf tossed over the armrest opposite him.

She took off the afghan from her shoulders and covered her son. She smiled when she saw one hand holding photos of a very special girl. Moving quietly, she placed them with the others that were scattered on the table.

As she listened to the DVD, Misa looked through the photos. Some were taken better than the others although all were really well done. Whoever took them must've had professional experience. Looking up at the screen, she saw and heard the girl play her duet with Len's sempai. If she recalled correctly, he too was a pupil of Saotome-sensei. His melodic playing matched well with Kaho's. Listening closely, Misa found herself listening more carefully to the girl's violin more than the other. Her son's sempai was good to shift the concentration on Kaho. This would be a good experience for her.

When she went to unload the disc, Misa was surprised. The player was especially hot. She turned to her son. Giggling, she unloaded the disc and turned off the TV and player. The player wouldn't have been that hot normally. Len must've watched the disc repeatedly.

Putting the DVD away, she went to wake her son. His neck was going to hurt if continued sleeping on the couch. Before shaking him awake, Misa let out a giggle. She'd missed a photo. Len's other hand held close a photo of Kaho playing the violin, a serene and happy smile on her face as she looked to the camera.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda

a/n: aahh…it's been a while. hahahaha.. ^^; hello…

anyway….67! kyaa~~~ 65-67…oh sweet…so sweet. I couldn't stop giggling when I saw the scans. And even though I can't understand all that well (well…for 65 and 66, I couldn't understand it at all since it was in Chinese. It wasn't jap raw…I could at least read _some_ Japanese T_T anyone got jap raw for these chaps?), I ended up spoiling myself as the English scanlations were taking looong.

I fear the ending of this manga. I don't want it to end so soon. It's like me and FMA. All of a sudden it was the last chapter. I know it leading up to it, what with all the epic-y moments before it, but still. I missed it's release date (scanlation-wise) by two weeks (I blame school) and then suddenly, it said "FMA 107 (end)" I just went "WHAAA?"

Anyway, more of this story soon. like I said, ending planned. (Hand)written down already. Just lazy to type. ^^;;


End file.
